


means and devices [PODFIC]

by PresAudiobooks (PresAlex)



Series: [PODFIC] [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (yes i read the blowjob stuff but ill put a timestamp so ppl can skip it), Alternate Universe - Magic, Case Fic, Folk Music, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Podfic, curses and mind-reading and blowjobs...oh my, ghost!Benzaiten Steel, reading time 3 hours lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAudiobooks
Summary: Where do you go in Hyperion City when you need a quick lesson in magical thinking?If you held a gun to his head, Juno Steel would be more likely to give a snarky one-liner than call himself a witch, but there's no running from the truth in his blood. This "other investigator," the one who's been haunting Juno since his latest case, doesn't call himself anything at all—and that's the problem.In which Juno is a reluctant occult detective, Peter needs a job done, and Benzaiten has nothing better to do with his afterlife than sit back and enjoy the show.--PODFIC





	means and devices [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howlikeagod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlikeagod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [means and devices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648399) by [howlikeagod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlikeagod/pseuds/howlikeagod). 



> this is a recording in two parts of howlikeagod's fic means and devices!!! :) timestamp for sex scene so people can skip. its in the second video from [51:39 - 58:51] theres some e rated language around [1:05:31 - 1:05:40] if you want to skip that but its mostly just banter

**Author's Note:**

> find me over @cryke_art on twitter


End file.
